ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Willy Wonka and Friends
Willy Wonka and Friends (ウィリーウォンカと仲間たち U~irīu~onka to nakama-tachi) is a Japanese anime series based on the British novel 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' and features Willy Wonka as a teenager who dreams of becoming the world's greatest chocolatier, and is accompanied by a female anthropomorphic cat named Bonbon who speaks with a French accent, Balwant Patel who hails from India, Amy McAvoy who has a crush on Wonka and the nerdy Francis Fitzgerald. Together they come up with what they're going to do every day, come up with new ideas for candy and solves the mysteries of the good taste of the finest quality. This animated series will be produced by Studio 4°C and licensed by Warner Bros. It will be directed by Yutaka Kagawa, Yoshiharu Ashino and Kazuyoshi Takeuchi. The animation style will be similar to that of Tweeny Witches Main Characters Willy Wonka - A 15-year old boy who has an extreme love for candy. He is a remarkable inventor and his dream is to become the greatest chocolatier in the world. Bonbon - A talking, anthropomorphic, French-accented cat who is Wonka's pet and companion. She considers Wonka as her friend rather than owner. Balwant Patel - An Indian 15-year old who is Wonka's best friend. He is the one who helps Wonka to come up with new and exotic projects for candy. Amy McAvoy - An English 15-year old girl who has a crush on Wonka and usually eats chocolate or ice cream after lunch. Francis Fitzgerald - A 15-year old nerd of the group. He usually goes with Wonka to a fast food restaurant and finds himself allergic to bananas. Mr. Wolowitz - A sarcastic, yet angry high school teacher of Wonka and his friends. Principal McDowell - The principal of Wonka's high school who always goes easier on Wonka and his friends rather than Mr. Wolowitz. Other Characters Sam Beauregarde - A 14-year old video game-playing champion who hails from Atlanta. He formed a friendly rivalry with Wonka ever since they met at the International Gaming Tournament. He is the cousin of Violet Beauregarde from the original book. Violet Beauregarde - A competitive and boastful gum-chewing girl who hails from Atlanta (she moved there from the nearby Snellville) just like her cousin, Sam. She helped Wonka's friends to return Bonbon back from her blueberrified state. Thomas Warner - An African-American P.E. teacher of Wonka and his friends. He put Wonka and his friends to his "no-swim list" until they repaied Wolowitz $2,000.30. Ivan Lazarevic - A Croatian 16-year old boy who attended the Endangered Animal Benefit with Amy and his mother. Phil Franklin - A 15-year old bully who is a transfer student from Montana and threatens to kick Wonka's butt. Sergei Krasnoff - A Russian wrestler who ended up in prison with Wonka. Sergei takes an instant disliking to him. David Prankerton - A middle-aged owner of the prank shop called "Prankerton's Pranks and Gags". He adviced Wonka and Bonbon to prank people with a box of "Prank Candy", which causes anyone who eats it to fart uncontrollably. Jonas and Drake Althaus - The Austrian fraternal twin brothers who are threatening to kill Wonka and his friends for tresspassing in their territory. Eugene Beauregarde - A secret agent who is the father of Violet and the uncle of Sam. He advised Wonka and his friends to keep themselves safe from danger after defeating the Althaus twins. Crusher Blonsky - The city's most dangerous criminal who promises to strangle anyone who reports on him and his crimes. He disguised himself as Wonka's bodyguard in order to strangle him. Episodes # The Birth of the Wonka Bar (ウォンカバーの誕生) - After accidentally getting Mr. Wolowitz's Fancy Living Digest magazine in the mail, Wonka and Bonbon want to live "fancy" as well. They decide to sell Wonka's chocolate bars door-to-door to everyone in the city. # The Rise of the Chocolate Dog (チョコ犬の台頭) - After Wonka accidentally adds chocolate syrup to his hot dog instead of mustard or ketchup, he came up with an idea to sell his own line of hot dogs, calling them chocolate dogs. # Wolowitz's Day Off (ウォーローウィトズの日切) - Principal McDowell is injured while trying to retrieve a pen and has to go to hospital. He puts Wolowitz in charge of the school while he is gone. However, Wolowitz decides to take the day off and instead puts Wonka in charge of the principal's duties, under the guise of "running errands" # Gaming Competition (賭博競争) - After qualifying into the International Gaming Tournament, which is held in Atlanta, Wonka makes a rivalry/friendship with a red-haired teenage gaming champion named Sam Beauregarde. # Wonkalicious (ウォンキャリシュス) - After winning a laptop on a technology giveaway, Wonka decides to activate his online dating username, Wonkalicious. # Funny Business (面白い事業) - After watching a hilarious comedy movie on TV, Wonka decides to become a stand-up comedian. # Something Stinks (何かの臭い) - Wonka makes a very rancid sandwich and gives Amy bad breath as a result from it. Everyone in the city is disgusted by her horrible breath and they try to avoid her...even Wonka! # We All Scream For Ice Cream (我々は、すべてのアイスクリームについて叫び) - Wonka invents a line of ice cream that would never melt and opens an ice cream shop. # I Had an Accident (事故に遭った) - Wonka shatters his buttocks in a snowboarding injury. He soon becomes paranoid of everything and confines himself to his own home with inanimate objects for friends. # Get a Job (就職する) - Mr. Wolowitz tires of paying for things Wonka and his friends break. He makes them get jobs, and bans them from the gym's pool until they repay his $2,000.30. # Dying for Pizza (ピザのために死にます) - On the Student-Teacher Brotherhood Day, Wolowitz thinks that he gave Wonka an explosive pizza to eat and decides to spend time with his student while he is still alive in attempt to make his last day memorable. # Life of Crime (犯罪人生) - Wonka and Bonbon manage to steal a balloon, but are forced on the lam when it accidentally pops. # Bad Hair Day (悪い毛日) - Amy is in the midst of a bad hair day because of a bad haircut she gives herself and must rely on Wonka's Hair Toffee to correct it before she attends the Endangered Animal Benefit with Ivan Lazarevic and his mother. # Chewing All Day Long (一日中を噛みます) - After trying out Wonka's three-course meal chewing gum, Bonbon expands into a giant blueberry, which means Wonka's friends must get her back to normal. They seek help from Sam's cousin Violet who had been through the same thing. However, Wonka becomes famous with his internet meme called "Blueberry Cat". # Bummer Vacation (がっかり休暇) - Wonka and friends can't think of what to do over the summer. # Born to Be Wild (野生されるように生まれました) - Wonka finds a patch from a biker's jacket and immediately becomes frightened. # The Bully (いじめ) - Wonka gets terrified when a new student named Phil Franklin, who attends the same school as he does, threatens him of kicking his buttocks. # Doing Time (服役期間) - Wonka ends up in prison for a day, where he clashes with a huge wrestler, who ended up in prison for beating a man to death. # Robot Madness (ロボットの狂気) - Wonka stays late one night to watch a horror film, where robots dominate the world. He becomes paranoid after the film and, at school, he thinks Principal McDowell is actually a robot. # Pranks a Lot (た区画をいたずら) - Wonka takes Bonbon to his favorite prank store, and come up with a "prank candy" for April Fool's Day to fool everyone. # The Gift of Gum (歯周の贈り物) - Balwant gives Wonka a huge wad of bubble gum as a gift, but he upsets Balwant when he tries "improving its recipe". # Wonka Burgers (ウォンカバーガー) - After putting pieces of a Wonka bar onto his cheeseburger, Wonka decides to sell his new Wonka Burgers to the public. # Amy Gets Busted (エイミーは逮捕を取得します。) - When Amy's parents go on a trip, Amy decides to have an Intimate Get Together with Wonka, Balwant, Bonbon and Francis. However, more people come without permission and make it into a party. # Austria Style (オーストリアスタイル) - Wonka and his friends win a free trip to Austria to try some new exotic candy and snacks from a candy shop named Austria Style, only to be attacked by Austria's deadliest assassins, the Althaus twins, until they get rescued by a sceret agent named Eugene Beauregarde. # Invasion of the Identity Thieves (アイデンティティ泥棒の侵入) - After watching a sci-fi movie marathon, Balwant becomes convinced that Wonka is an alien. # Bodyguard (ボディーガード) - Wonka catches a stranger littering and turns him in to the police. It is revealed that it is "Crusher Blonsky", a criminal who promises to strangle anyone who reports on him and his crimes. Crusher escapes custody, so Wonka finds a bodyguard to protect him. Crusher disguises himself as Wonka's bodyguard, all along seeking for a moment to strangle him. Japanese Dub English Dub Willy Wonka: Yuri Lowenthal Bonbon: Kath Soucie Balwant Patel: Kunal Nayyar Amy McAvoy: Olivia d'Abo Francis Fitzgerald: Scott Menville Sam Beauregarde: Phil LaMarr Mr. Wolowitz: John DiMaggio Principal McDowell: Kevin Michael Richardson Violet Beauregarde: Maia Mitchell Thomas Warner: Kevin Michael Richardson Ivan Lazarevic: Greg Ellis Phil Franklin: Greg Cipes Sergei Krasnoff: J.B. Blanc David Prankerton: Corey Burton Jonas Althaus: Steve Blum Drake Althaus: Roger Craig Smith Eugene Beauregarde: Richard Epcar Crusher Blonsky: Mark Hamill